For networks having multiple assets there may be different accounts active on each asset. Further, assets from different networks can be communicably linked to assets in other networks, each asset having different active accounts. Some of these different accounts may in fact be associated with each other, such as when they are associated with the same user. A user may authenticate using account “X” on a first network asset and then through machine-to-machine authentication authenticate using account “Y” on a second network asset. Machine-to-machine authentication may purposefully or incidentally obfuscate the identity of the account or the user through account switching.
Activity at a network asset may be monitored at an account level using various techniques, including event logs. The logged information may include the identity of the asset and the information for the account associated with the logged event. Presently, the typical process for reviewing event information is for a security professional to manually gather information from various event logs, after the fact, and piece together authentication attempts and correlate accounts. This is a time consuming process and prone to error. Further, these techniques do not leverage the information gathered about the accounts to improve or update network or asset policies, nor enable active network monitoring.
Accordingly, there is a need for robust systems and methods that will track and correlate machine-to-machine authentication and map accounts across network assets, including across multiple assets, in such a way as to describe how a user or account utilizes various assets on a network. There is also a need for systems and methods that will facilitate improvements to and updates to policy enforcement for account usage at a network and an asset level, providing part of a security and management ecosystem.